The Revival of the Shadow Pokémon!
by Trickster Zorua
Summary: This Fan-Made story is about a region called Heiwa (meaning Peace in Japanese) with almost all pokémon in there, a dangerous team appeared called Team Yami! While that team is busy, also a boy called Kevin will start his journey with his Mareep after they discover that Team Yami is here! This Fanfiction is made by Trickster Zorua (of Serebii too).


**Hello fellow readers of /Serebii Forums or anyother site~ I'm Trickster Zorua (Serebii and ACC)/Dialga (at an AC forum) and want to welcome you all to my first Fanfic I ever written and once published on Serebii. This is a REMAKE of the original. The original is readable at Serebii for now, in the locked thread, please don't spoil things about the original, because it can ruin everyone's fun to read this fanfic! Enjoy, please follow and favourite me and the fanfic, and review it!**

**Fixes of the Chapter:**

**Fix 1 (22-6-13): By the review of Jess I changed some minor things (the numbers is one minor thing!)**

* * *

At one night, in the Heiwa region, a new discovered Pokémon Region, far away from the other regions, but close to the Unova region, it was always peacefully. There were almost no criminals, no thieves and no other bad guys. That's why the region is called Heiwa. That means "Peace". The region was not really famous, until once two legendary unknown Pokémon appeared! The people that saw the Pokémon described one as blue and look like a Stantler, while the other Pokémon were described as a flying red glowing Pokémon, that looks like a "Y". By their appearance was the Heiwa region immediately famous! In the ruins of the region is a forecast that two Pokémon that never was sawn earlier, would appear in the front of the human folk.

Later at one night, where black vans were riding quietly to an old bankrupt car factory. Out of those vans, came people that were dressed in black. Out of the biggest van a young lady came out, with a tall man, his age is around 40 years old, wearing a white suit with black sunglasses, and tall black hair. "Mister Dark, we've arrived the factory. Should we start with our operation?" asked the young lady. She was holding a notebook close to her chest, wearing glasses and a white lab coat. The tall man smirked and laughed really evil.

"Yes, let's start the operation. Start immediately phase one." he laughed diabolic. His evil laugh could be heard miles away by the wind. It echoed everywhere close to the factory...

But before they could start their operation, they needed to break a gigantic lock, that was keeping the gates closed of the factory. The tall man, that is their leader, grabbed one of his Dark Balls, a special Pokéball made by the scientists of him, to turn Pokémon evil and get caught really easily, and let a Pokémon out. The pure black laser came out of the Dark Ball's button transported the Pokémon out of the Dark Ball itself. The purple figure shined once dark purple and jumped, in front of the leader. He smirked and commanded his Pokémon. It was a Houndoom that shined the whole time purple. His eyes' pupils were glowing lightly red. He snarled and growled loud into the air, to try to scare the other grunts.

"Hahaha! Now Houndoom, use Crunch at that lock!" commanded the tall man, while he stares at him. "Let see if this project has succeed. The previous ones purified immediately or after they attack they will purify. This time it will be different!" thought he. The red-eyed Houndoom roared loudly and used a powerful attack that crushes the whole lock of the gates. While the Dog Pokémon is pulverising the lock, the leader laughed loud. "Finally! Project S phase one is succeed! The Pokémon don't purify!" The assistant of him was shocked.

"P-Poor Houndoom... He just get controlled by the leader and get forced to have pain..." thought she, but when the lock finally broke, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Everyone, proceed with our operation! Assistant, you will come with me to help me with some projects. The rest, install everything in our new headquarters!" Everyone listened and hurries into many directions, while the assistant and mister Dark goes to the centre of the whole factory. After they arrived at the spot, Mr. Dark returned the Shadow Pokémon and whistles. Two grunts came to them and putted a little machine on the ground with a red button on it.

"This is the computer Mr. Dark. Just press the red button to install it. Everything will be installed, even the security systems." said both grunts in unison and hurries back to the others. The assistant pressed on the red button, because the leader ordered her to do so. Out the three holes at the left and the right side of the machine popped long wires out. The wires detected some power outlets and powered the whole factory. Than the monitor on the top, next to the red button, lights up. The words "Team Yami Network Computer. Enter the username and password to access the system." were on the screen. Under the monitor a keyboard appeared where the things must be typed. Mr. Dark pushed his assistant a little away and typed the username and password.

"Username and password correct. Installing the HQ set. Please wait one moment." sounded out of a speaker of the machine. The six wires glow orange, goes out of the power outlets and spread it all over the room and some other rooms of the factory. Slowly the security and research machines were installed. "Installation succeed. Gates are going to be closed for the last step of the setup." The computer closed the gates loudly, for safety purposes.

However, a boy that lives two houses away of the factory woke up with his Pokémon...


End file.
